The Time Travel Accident
by DoctorWhoGirl14
Summary: Gajeel has just attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy. When Lucy finishes her visit at the hospital, she returns to the makeshift guildhall, to find a BIG surprise. Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, Miraxus, Elfgreen, RoWen, AlzackxBisca, and more. Time Travel & Next Generation. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy; who had just finished visiting Levy, Jet, and Droy after they had been attacked by Phantom Lord; was walking into Fairy Tails' new makeshift beer hall when it happened. Twelve people; some of them looked like children, appeared to have fallen from the ceiling. Everyone immediately jumped into their fighting positions because they were still on the look out for Phantom Lord.

"Oww!" one of them said.

He was a young boy, probably no more than ten years old. The oldest looking one, probably in her late twenties to early thirties, immediately scooted closer to the boy and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just hit my head on...something," he replied while holding the back of his head.

That "something" was an empty tankard that had lain on the floor. The woman picked it and was about to throw it away from them when she got a good look at her surroundings.

"What the...," she started as she looked around in amazement.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Erza asked, being the first one to approach the strangers.

The woman didn't answer. Instead looked around, as if she was seeing something she couldn't believe.

"What was that?" groaned one of the others from the twelve who had fallen.

He looked like he was in his mid-teens, 15 or 16. The others slowly started to wake up also.

When they were all awake and looking around, with puzzled looks, the woman finally answered Erza, but with another question instead.

"What year is it?"

"Why do you ask?" Erza countered.

"Because I think me and my friends here have just travelled back in time."


	2. Chapter 2

**(VERY IMPORTANT A/N: This chapter has changed because I didn't feel it was long enough last time, so make sure you go and read all of it.)**

* * *

Erza gave her a look that clearly stated that she thought the woman was crazy, and then said "It is X784."

The group of twelve just looked around in amazement, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wow! That was, like, 30-something years ago!" yells the blond-haired boy who seemed around 11 and 12 years old.

"Shut up stupid!" yelled the white-haired boy with blonde streaks in his hair, "anything you say here could up hurting our present and their future, idiot."

"What did you call me?!" yelled the blonde boy.

"Stupid and an idiot." the white-haired boy replied.

"Why I outta..."

"Be quiet! Both of you!" yelled the woman from before.

"Sorry Asuka," both the boy mumbled at the same time.

Erza then cleared her throat, successfully getting the woman to get her attention back, "Would you mind telling us who you are?" she asked a little nicer, realizing that the majority of the people there were just kids.

Everyone else seemed to realize it too because they slowly started to relax, but never letting their guard down just in case.

"Well..." the woman started, "I don't exactly know where to begin with that, but there is one thing I do know," She then turned to the other eleven with her, "DO NOT! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! TELL ANYONE YOUR LAST NAME! Got it? Oh, and don't tell them what your magic is either."

The eleven suddenly started shaking and said, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Now I think it's time for introductions!" the woman said cheerfully.

"First, there's me. My name is Asuka. I am 30 years old. My birthday is April 7, X785. I have no siblings and is the oldest of us."

Asuka had green hair, put into a side ponytail with a flower in the ribbon, violet eyes, black hoop earrings, and she was wearing a black tank top, with dark green short shorts and some black cowboy boots.

"My name is Zack. I am 16 years old, and my birthday is on June 5, X799. I also have no siblings."

Zack had white spiking hair with blonde streaking through it and orange eyes. He was wearing an orange and black t-shirt with black jeans and orange tennis shoes, along with a pair of black headphones in his ears.

"My name is Ethan. I am 15 years old, and my birthday is on March 18, X800. LIK..."

Whatever Ethan was about to say was cut off when Asuka put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that, it's as much a give away as to who you are as basically telling them."

"Oh, okay," replied Ethan, who seemed depressed now that he didn't get to say what he wanted, "by the way, I don't have any siblings either."

Ethan had short brown hair, with rectangle-shaped glasses and a scar running over the top of his nose. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a green pull-over, and green cargo shorts with black tennis shoes. He also seemed very muscular.

"Tsk, guessed I'm next," the next one with less enthusiasm.

By now the entire guild was listening closely to the strangers, fascinated by them.

"My name is Donovan. I am 14 and my birthday is on October 4, X801. I have one sister and her name is Lina."

Donovan had INSANELY CRAZY black hair, hazel eyes, a couple of piercings on his ears, an iron necklace, and a thick orange headband on. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, orange cargo pants, and black sandals. He also had an armful of books with him for some reason.

"YEAH! NOW IT'S MY TURN! My name is Nathan, I am 12 years old, born May 27, X803! I also have two little sisters named Layla and Lola!" the crazy blonde shouted. All his shouting felt familiar but no one in the guild could place it.

Nathan had crazy blonde hair and black/gray eyes (depending on how you look at them). He was wearing a large orange scarf on top of a black tank top, and orange cargo pants with black sandals on his feet.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" shouted the next girl.

She had long red hair with blue highlights in it and had brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black and red tie on top, a white skirt, and white sandals to finish it off. But the thing that got everyone's attention about her, were the two prominent scars over her left eye. She looked as if an animal came and tried to claw her eye out.

"My name is Sarah, sorry about Nathan, he tends to get rather excited easily. I am 11 years old, and my birthday is on August 15, X804. I have one sibling and that is my twin brother, Brandon."

"Hi! I Brandon, as you already know. I am also eleven and have the same birthday as Sarah, August 15, X804. I only have one sibling and you've already met her so there's no reason for me to repeat it."

Brandon also had red hair with blue in it, it was about at the bottom of his ears, and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue polo with white jeans and blue sandals. But, just like before, the thing that caught their eyes was the X-shaped scar right under his right eye.

"My turn. My name is Jacob, I am 10 years old and my birthday is on January 4, X805. I also have no siblings."

Jacob had spiky black hair, with blue running through it,and was down to his shoulders, along with blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a blue and black jacket over it, black shorts, and blue sandals.

"OUR TURN! OUR TURN!" shouted two little girls.

"My name's Layla."

"And my name's Lola."

"We're both 9."

"And."

"WERE TWINS!" they both shouted with smiles on their faces. The guild members around them couldn't help but smile at their funny behaviour.

"We were both born on," Layla started, "July 7, X806," Lola ended.

Layla had pink hair with blonde highlights out into a side ponytail, and brown eyes. She also had star-shaped earrings and a red bow holding her hair back into a side ponytail. She was wearing a red tank top with a white scarf, white shorts, and red flats.

Lola, however, and blonde hair with pink highlights put into a side ponytail, and black/gray eyes, like her older brother. She had an orange bow holding her hair back into a side ponytail, and had star earrings on. She was wearing an orange tank top, with a black scarf, a black skirt and orange flats.

"MY NAME IS LINA!" said the next girl with a giant grin on her face, "I am 6 years old and I can beat up anyone who picks on my pick brother," she said with a very serious look on her face. "I was born on November 17, X809, by the way."

"WIll you be quiet, I don't need you to beat up anyone," said Donovan.

"Not right now, but if you ever do, I'll help," she said with a grin.

Lina had shoulder-length blue hair with black streaks everywhere and red eyes. She had black cherry-shaped earrings, and a red and black chain necklace, along with a red headband holding the hair away from her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, red cargo shorts, and black sandals.

"And this cutey," began Asuka, who had been holding a toddler the entire time, nobody had noticed her, "this is Diana. She is two years old, and her birthday is on February 9, X813."

Diana had purple hair that in two small pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing bow-shaped earrings and a blue tank top with a black skirt and blue little flats.

"Now that introductions are over, are there any questions?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Gray said, "what guild are you all from?"

You could see everyone nodding their heads in agreement, they also wanted to know this.

"Wow! You really are blind." replied Zack.

One by one everyone who had one showed their guild mark:

Asukas had a dark green one on the back of her neck,

Zack had a bright yellow one on his right shoulder-blade,

Ethan had a light green one on his left arm,

Donovan had a black one on his right arm,

Nathan had a gold one on his left shoulder-blade,

Sarah had a red one on the back of her right hand,

Brandon had a blue one on the back of his left hand,

and Jacob had a navy blue one on the left side of his ribcage, right under his chest. But, what surprised everyone, was that they were all FAIRY TAIL MARKS! The four youngest, Diana, Layla, Lola, and Lina, didn't appear to have one, most likely because they were too young.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

"Because we didn't get a chance to with Erza questioning us, and nobody looking right in front of their eyes," replied Nathan while waving his hands in front of his eyes.

"I think we need to take you to speak with master," said Erza.

"I right here Erza. I believe what their saying, but just in case, we will be keeping an eye on all of you. Have you got that?" said Master Makarov.

They all nodded their heads.

"Now I do believe we will tell you when you are, incase you haven't figured it out yet."

* * *

After Master Makarov finished explaining everything to Asuka in private; the children were told to wait with everyone else, and Lucy went back to visit Levy; Asula was in very deep thought.

'This is very bad,' Asuka thought to herself, 'if anyone tells the children that Gajeel had attacked them, they might never look at him the same way, or the children could blurt out something that nobody here needs to know at the moment.'

While Asuka was thinking this, Master Makarov was doing some thinking of his own, but about something else.

'Jose will pay for what he has done to my children and guild. And I know exactly what to do'

"Asuka, would you and the children like to go and visit Levy, Jet, and Droy?"

"I don't think it would be wise for us to go there because of how the children would react."

"Oh! So one of those three are someones parents?"

Asuka cringed when she realized she was already starting to slip information. 'We can't go because then Lucy would have someone with her and then some of us may end up getting kidnapped and that would not be good, not at all.'

"I think it's best just to leave Lucy looking after them for the time being, and if you don't mind, I would prefer it if me and my friends stay in the "guild hall" until all of this ordeal with Phantom Lord is over so that we don't mess up the timeline," Asuka told Master Makarov.

"Very well, but, may I atleast know who your parents are? You did say you would be born next year didn't you?"

Asuka hesitated, not knowing whether this would change the future, but, she decided to tell him anyways.

"My parents are Alzack and Bisca Connell," she whispered to the old man.

This revelation shocked Makarov at first, but when that shock was gone, he was happy and giddy to know that two of his children find happiness with each other.

"That is wonderful," Makarov said with a giant smile on his face, "I can't wait to meet you next year."

Asuka felt a small jolt go through her body when she realized next year was also the year that he and many others disappear from their lives for seven years. Makarov did not miss the pained look on the womans face, but decided against asking, thinking that he would just have to wait and see what is troubling this time traveler.

"Well, I'm sure you know what I'm planning on doing next, so if you and the children would like to stay here.

"Of course, Master, will you be leaving immediately?"

"I must. I have to put an end to Joses' nefarious plan before any of my children are hurt like or worse than the three out of commission."

"Farewell," Asuka said before walking out.

"Asuka!" Makarov called, "will you tell Erza I wish to speak to her?"

"Of course."

Asuka walked out to see all the children awkwardly sitting there while the adults were openly staring at them, trying to figure out who their parents are going to be.

"Erza!" Asuka called.

"Yes?"

"Master would like to have a word with you."

"Thank you for informing me Asuka."

After Makarov finished speaking with Erza, they gathered everyone and told them the plan.

"We will make Jose pay for what he has done to this guild!" Makarov shouted with enthusiasm

"YEAAAAHHHH!" the rest of the guild replied.

After everyone had left, Asuka gathered all the kids so they could try to figure out how they got here, and how to get back.

"Does anyone remember anything out of the ordinary going on at the guild that day?"

Lina raised her hand, "Big brother was translating something in the library, it was a job master had given him the day before."

"OH! I had forgotten about that!" Donovan exclaimed, reaching for the books he had held, "here it is. I remember that I had just finished translating, then the paper started to glow, and we were here. But I was the only one in the library at the time, so I don't know why you guys are here."

"What does the translation say?" Sarah asked.

"It says: 'The year I have inside my mind, shall be revealed to my kind. I send us back to time that I thought, So if in trouble here, we don't get caught. Bring us to this place in time, so we can help the ones we find.'(spell from ) I don't know why it bought all of us back, or why during this time, but now we at least know how we got here," Donovan said while looking at the paper.

"That's a start, but now we need to figure out how to get back to X815, before we change any of the major events in the past or show who we really are to our parents," Asuka told them.

"Asuka, you still haven't told us WHEN we are, and think we're even more confused now because of Makarov yelling 'We will make Jose pay for what he has done to this guild', would you mind explaining?" Zack said.

"Well...," Asuka said, not really sure where to start, "Do you guys know about that battle between the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail?"

Zack and Ethan were the only ones that nodded their heads. Everyone else just looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, thats what time we are in now," Asuka said, "The guild just went to raid Phantom Lords guild hall."

Zack and Ethan both went pale when they remembered what their parents had told them had happened to the master and Lucy at the raid. The others; however, were even more confused than they were to start with.

"What's the Phantom Lord guild? I've never heard of that guild," Donovan stated.

"They were a guild that won't be around for longer. Fairy Tail manages to beat them and get rid of the guild. Don't tell anyone though, we can't have them knowing the future because it might change things. Okay?" Asuka informed everyone.

"Okay," replied everyone.

* * *

-Later that day-

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted as he ran in with Lucy on his back and everyone else trailing behind him, not including Bisca, Alzack, and the Master.

Asuka started worrying, but only slightly because she knew that they were all safe, but her troubled mind was put to rest when someone informed the time traveler's of what happened at Phantom Lords guild hall, and that the master was at Porlyusica' getting looked at.

"M...Lucy! What's wrong?!" Layla and Lola exclaimed because the were seeing Lucy; who was now sitting in a corner looking as though she was trying not to cry.

"I'm fine girls. I'm just a little tired at the moment."

Everyone could tell that the girls didn't believe one word. So, without saying anything, they got up from their table, walked over, and hugged Lucy with all their might.

"You have...," Layla started "you're sad face on," Lola finished.

Both the girls just stood there hugging Lucy around her stomach before she finally lost and started crying again. The girls just stood there and hugged her, silently trying to comfort her and make any bad feelings she had go away.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You were acting like this at their headquarters and now here. What have they done that has gotten you so upset. If you want me to, I'll go and beat them up for you," Natsu said.

Lucy then explained to everyone who she really was; a rich heiress who ran away from home. This surprised none of the children because they already knew this, but, for everyone else, it was a big shock.

"That doesn't matter to anyone," Nathan said with a soft smile, "You're still a member of Fairy Tail, and you always will be."

He then got up and went and hugged Lucy along with his sisters.

"Th..*sobs*Thanks you guys *sobs* I don't know what I would do without Fairy Tail."

The three siblings just smiled at each other while they stood there hugging Lucy. "Don't worry, you won't have to that find out because you'll always be apart of our family," Nathan said with a smile.

"I *sniff* really hope I get to know you guys in the future *sniff* you're so nice."

"It's just the way our parents taught us. It just comes naturally to us to help and comfort our family and friends," Layla replied, "And don't worry, we're pretty close to you in the future," Lola added.

Nathan gave them both a sharp look, but said nothing. Although he tried to hide the look, most of the guild members saw and were starting to think the same thing, 'I wonder if she's their mother?'

After thinking this over for a couple of seconds, Mirajane finally shouted, making everyone jump in the process, "YOU'RE THEIR MOM!"

Everyone who had also been thinking that nodded their heads in agreement, and the rest of the guild started putting the pieces together, then also agreed with Miras' statement. The time travelers, mainly Asuka, looked shocked that someone had figured it out so quickly. 'Then again,' they thought, 'it is Mirajane we're talking about here.'

"What are you talking about Mira?" said Lucy looking from Mira, to the three siblings, and back to Mira again, "Why would you think that?"

"Well it's kinda obvious when you just open your eyes and look!" Mira exclaimed.

By now everyone else in the guild were nodding their heads and even adding their own comments to the mix.

"That boy has your blonde hair!"

"The girls are both wearing star earrings!"

And finally it started to click for Lucy as she slowly examined all three of the children in front of her, one-by-one, before she asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to:

"Are you really my children?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Are you really my children?"_

* * *

All of the guild members held their breath as they waited for the answer. The three kids in front of Lucy stood there with their mouths open, not knowing how to reply to the question that they were trying to avoid. Asuka could see that they were having a hard time coming up with an answer to Lucys' question, so she went over to them and said, "There's no use in hiding it anymore, you might as well tell her."

Nathan, Layla, and Lola's face all lite up into giant grins as the twins jumped to Lucy shouting.

"MOM!"

Layla and Lola were crying with joy now that they didn't have to hide or worry about slip-ups. The only thing they had to worry about now was their father, who the twins were extremely close to in the future. Nathan on the other hand was busy looking for something in his pocket. 'I know their in here' he thought, 'AHA! There they are.' Nathan then withdrew 18 CELESTIAL keys from his pocket!

"Hey! Some of those look like mine!" Lucy exclaimed when she looked up and saw the keys in the boy's hand, 'my sons hand,' she corrected herself, 'wow, this was going to take some getting used to.'

"Well of course they do," Nathan said, "they are yours after all."

"Really?! All of those. Well, why do you have them then?"

"I...uh..um..*whispers*."

"What? Speak up boy! We can't hear you," exclaimed Macao.

"I...took them without permission," Nathan said with a defeated huff of his breath.

"AGAIN!" his sisters and Sarah shouted.

"What?!" Nathan said defensively, "I was bored and I wanted to hang out with Lo...uh.. I mean 'Leo'," Nathan corrected himself, having remembered that Loke had not yet revealed his identity to anyone. Nathan then started scanning the crowd around them for the powerful lion spirit.

Loke, who had hidden in a corner far from where Lucy was sitting, snapped his head up at this comment in disbelief, 'Leo? But that's me! Why does Lucy and this boy have my key in the future?' Just then, Nathan and Lokes' eyes made contact, and Nathan made a small, so small he had almost missed it, gesture towards the door as if to say, 'we talk outside.'

Loke, who was making his way to the door, wasn't spotted by anyone. Nathan, however, was racking his brain for a plausible excuse about why he would need to go outside. Not thinking of anything, he went over to Asuka to ask for help.

"Sure," Asuka said, understanding the situation, "go talk to him, I'll cover for you if anyone asks."

Nathan quickly made his way outside to have a talk with Loke.

-Meanwhile inside-

While Lucy was talking and getting to know her girls, Mirajane and Cana informed everyone they were going to go call Laxus for help. One of the time travelers snuck over so that he could listen to their conversation with the lightning wizard.

While Mirajane was waiting for Laxus to pick up, Cana was trying to find Mystogan using her cards, but with no avail. Laxus then picked up and Mirajane told him what was going on.

"Please Laxus! You're the only one that can help. Come back to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane pleaded.

"Serves the old codger right!" he laughed, "Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAXUS! HOW COULD YOU NOT COME AND HELP THE GUILD!" Zack, who was furious with how Laxus was behaving, shouted as he jumped out from behind the wall, 'the man I know would never turn his back on any of his friends!'

"Eh? Mira, who's the squirt?" Laxus asked.

"Zack! When did you get here?" Mira asked.

"I was here the whole time," Zack seethed while still glaring at Laxus.

The air around Zack started to crackle and pop as he got angry with Laxus. Soon the sound of..LIGHTNING!... could be heard outside.

"Zack! Calm down!" Mira said while putting a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

Zack immediately calmed down under Miras touch, 'hm..i wonder..' Cana started to think.

'Zack, how did you... the lightning... are you...,' Mira started to think, then realized Laxus was still there, "Laxus, this is Zack, he and eleven of his friends traveled here from the future by accident," she said, answering his question.

"What!" Laxus said in disbelief, "Fairy Tail has really gone off the deep-end now if they're going to believe in stories like that."

"It's true!" Zack shouted defensively before smashing the communication device.

By now the time travelers; except for Diana, who was sitting in a makeshift playpen the guild made for her; came rushing into the back, having heard the lightning outside and knew the Zack was upset. Nathan was the last one in, his talk with Loke had done very little to change the spirits view on his life, 'oh well, mom will get through to him when the time comes,' Nathan thought as he rushed inside to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Zack!" Asuka shouted in a reprimanding voice, "you can't just go and lose control like that, especially with the situation we're in now!"

"I'm sorry. I just, I didn't know that he was so, rude and arrogant when he was a younger man," Zack said, "he's nothing like he is in the future."

"Yes, we know, and I should have warned you. I'm sorry, but Laxus never wanted you to find out what he was really like in his past, and he made all of us promise when we found out not to tell you because and your mother wanted to be the ones to tell you," the other nine travelers that were present nodded their heads, Diana was the only one who didn't know because she was too young to understand what was going on.

"Why? Why does he act like that? What caused him to change so much in the future?" Zack asked, frustrated and confused.

"We will talk about it later, okay Zack?" Asuka asked him. He simply nodded his head before looking at the ground, embarrassed that he had lost control of his powers which hadn't happened in many years.

"Zack?" Mira asked softly, her hand still on his shoulder, "is Laxus, by chance, your father?"

No one said a word, for all the guild members were thinking the same thing, 'He's definitely Laxus's boy, but who's the mother?' Asuka was thinking, ' Dang, Mira's already figured 1 parent for four different people know, how much longer until all of our family tree's are uncovered.' And the rest of the time travelers were all thinking the same thing, 'Dang! She's good, nothing gets past her.'

"Yes, my name is Zack Dreyar," Zack stated proudly while he looked at everyone's faces.

Everyone had already figured that out by the time he said that, so many were already wondering, 'who'd go out with Laxus, let alone marry and have a kid with him?'

"Just wait till gramps finds out," Natsu shouted with a grin, "He'll be really happy."

Many chuckled at this, imagining what their strange master would do, before they remembered what bad shape he was in. Suddenly, everything started shaking, and Alzack ran in telling everyone to go outside. The time travelers were about to follow but Asuka told them all to stay put and watch Diana till she got back. Zack was about to argue with her, but when he saw the look she had on her face he quickly shut up and went to stand next to Diana, who was in the playpen. Everyone else slowly followed Zack until all ten were standing there in front of Diana.

Asuka quickly ran upstairs with everyone else, and when she saw the castle in front of her, she started remembering the stories of this day. She then scanned the crowd for Erza who was standing in a towel in front of them.

"This is bad! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Erza shouted before requipping into her Adamantine Armour.

Asuka quickly ran inside to protect the kids. As soon as she reached them, the air itself seemed to shake from the force that the Jupiter Cannon was emitting as it hit Erzas shield. Asuka grabbed Diana from her crib and sat down with her in her lap to shield her from any falling debris. Everyone else had gathered around too. Lina, Layla, and, Lola sat on both sides of her. Nathan and Jacob behind. Sarah and Brandon in front. And Zack, Ethan, and Donovan were the only ones standing up, ready to fight anyone or thing that tries to hurt their friends and family.

The air suddenly became eerily still. Then the sounds of battle could be heard from outside. A few minute later, Mira, who looked like Lucy, came running in with Erza in her arms before she set her down on an empty table. She then proceeded to looking out the window and watching the battle.

'Why isn't she helping?' Zack thought.

"Asuka," Ethan whispered, "why isn't Aunt Mira fighting?" Asuka looked at Mira, making sure she wasn't listening, before saying, "She hasn't got her full power at the moment, she will later though."

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion from the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"He did! Natsu destroyed the canon!" Mira shouted.

Then, the guild hall started to move into... A GIANT ROBOT! 'This is bad,' Mirajane thought.

Cana came over to one of the holes in the wall and started talking to Mira. None of them could hear what they were discussing, but they didn't need to. Asuka had already explained what was going to happen during the fight. After Cana left to go rejoin the fight, Mira came over to them and asked them to watch over Erza. Just before she got to the door, she turned and asked, "Do we all make it out of this?"

No one said anything, although Asuka gave an extremely small smile, but that was all Mira needed to go through with her plan. After Mirajane was outside, Asuka pulled all the children into a giant group hug, knowing that they could do nothing more to help the ones they love in this fight.

"Hey, Asuka? Where's Gajeel and Juvia? We haven't seen them around here," Nathan stated out of nowhere.

"They... haven't joined the guild yet, but I think they are soon," Asuka said.

Asuka could not tell them where they really were because Juvia and Gajeel had made the entire guild promise never to mention their pasts around their children. They wanted to be the ones to tell them what had happened. Master had agreed with them and made it a guild rule that all children would be told the truth at the age of 15. Ethan had heard the story a few months before they were zapped to the past. Zack and Ethan just glanced at each other, each knowing the truth, before nodding at what Asuka said. The other nine didn't think much into it, they just went along with what Asuka said without any muss or fuss.

"Uhh.." Erza suddenly groaned.

"Erza!" Sarah and Brandon yelled in surprise.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the guild hall," Sarah answered.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Their outside, fighting Jose's shades," Sarah answered.

"I need to be out there...helping them," she said while slowly sitting up.

"You can't! You're too inju.."

"It's okay Sarah, she needs to go help Natsu, remember?" Asuka said while putting a firm hand on Sarah's' shoulders.

"Natsu? What's wrong with him," Erza asked urgently.

"He is currently fighting Aria of the Heavens, the most powerful member of the Element 4 and you need to go help him because Natsu doesn't stand a chance on his own. Aria is the one who hurt the master and got rid of his magical power," Asuka explained.

"I have to go help and make Aria pay for what he did to the master!" Erza proclaimed while standing up, and was about to rush out the door when she felt a pair of hands grab her shirt from behind.

"Please be careful," Sarah whispered before hugging the fierce fairy queen.

Erza looked down softly at the young child before nodding and promising to be careful. After Sarah let go of her, and Erza was out the door, Sarah turned to Asuka, expecting to be reprimanded because of how carelessly she had just acted, but Asuka was only smiling very softly at her. It seemed Asuka didn't think that Erza would look too much into a hug and a promise and she was right, Erza really didn't. Erza only thought of it as a gesture between friends.

-meanwhile with Lucy and Gajeel-

"Mm, not to bad a sound," Gajeel said after hitting Lucy and throwing her to a wall, "But man, what a lame reaction.

"Gajeel," said one of Phantom lords members, "don't you think you should stop now. You keep doing this and you'll be in serious trouble."

"But I'm bored. The master sure is cruel. Making me watch over the girl like this, and going to deal with the flies himself. What's the harm in doing this to pass the time, huh?"

"Stop it. If the master finds out, he won't let you off so easy!"

Gajeel then punched the man in the face with his iron pillar while saying, "Shut up. Maybe she's some nobleowman or something, but to me she's nothing but Fairy Butt trash. And even if she's a woman, she's still a Wizard. She should have prepared for this when she joined a guild."

"But you're going overboard," Said a bald man with broken glasses, "What a waste..."

"Master is going to be pissed, big time," said a woman with a purple hat and a green shirt.

"If that happens, I'll blame it on you guys." Gajeel stated cheerfully.

"What a jerk," the man and woman muttered.

"But man, how stupid," Gajeel continued, "now that they know she's rich, the Fairy Butts are frantic to get her back.

Lucy smirked when she heard this, then proceeded to stand up.

"You guys really are complete idiots," Lucy told them, "so pitiful... I think I'm tearing up."

"What is she thinking," said the man from earlier.

"She's provoking Gajeel," stated the woman.

"Phantom Lord? The ruler of spirits?" she asked with a defiant look in her eye and a smirk on her lips, "What a joke! I'm not scared of you at all!"

"Oh, I see then. You've got some balls bluffing in a situation like this. I must say that's not bad...But, you see... what I want to hear isn't your back talk. I want to hear you scream. You don't start yelling and there's going to be trouble."

"Then why don't you try killing me," Lucy said while thinking, 'I know I don't die here because I have three children waiting for me and a husband I have to find,' "You do that and you'll be in bigger trouble."

"Oh, well, that sounds interesting. Let me hear it," Gajeel said.

"Fairy Tail will never forgive you. That's the kind of guild they are! You'd be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild everyday... For the rest of your lives!"

"That sounds like fun, too. Let's try that out!"

"Gajeel!" "Stop it!"

"Gihihihi," was they only reply the man and woman got as Gajeel went in for the kill.

Suddenly, the floor broke open as fire and heat flooded the room. This surprised Gajeel as he was punched in the face, causing him to fly backwards before landing on his feet, " I knew it. I noticed your smell!" Gajeel said to the person inside the dragon shaped fire.

"Salamander!" Lucy said cheerfully, realizing that Natsu had come to her rescue.

"GAJEEL!" was all Natsu said as he looked at the man with pure hatred in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

-inside the Fairy Tail guild hall-

"What's that!" Lina shouted as the building started shaking.

"Everyone! Outside now! The buildings about to collapse!" someone shouted through the holes in the walls.

Everyone ran outside, first was Donovan holding Linas hand, next was Nathan with his sisters hands in his, then Ethan and Jacob, Sarah and Brandon were behind them, Zack was next with Diana in his arms, and Asuka was last. As soon as the group was outside, the saw a giant purple creature with many arms bashing the guild hall to pieces.

"What is that thing?!" Donovan shouted.

"All the shades that were being controlled by Jose seemed to have meshed, and then this thing formed, and then it started bashing the guild hall," Wakabo answered.

The thing that happened next was something that nobody wanted but they knew would happen, the guild hall collapsed. Many cries of outrage could be heard going through the crowd until Bisca finally shouted, "The shades are still coming!"

"That's right!" Alzack shouted, "Even if our guilds been destroyed...Our fight isn't over!"

"YEAH!" Everyone around them shouted.

'My parents are really amazing,' Asuka thought while smiling softly towards the western pair.

"Asuka, you and the others should stay back while Nathan and I protect you because they already know about us," Zack said while giving Diana to Asuka. Nathan nodded in agreement.

Asuka was about to protest when Sarah said, "He's right Asuka, unless you want everyone to know, we have to put all our trust in them."

Asuka paused for a moment, thinking it over before agreeing, "Fine, but only use your magic when you need to, and stick close to us, it's now your job to protect us."

Nathan and Zack nodded before turning around to face the shades. One of them started going towards Sarah, so Zack sent it flying back with his lightning. Then another one went for Layla and Lola, and it was destroyed by...Loke, who was in his spirit form(dressed up with a tie and had long hair)!

"Nathan, what's going on here?" Leo the Lion asked the young celestial wizard, "why do you have my key? Where's your mother?"

"Loke! What year is it?" Nathan asked.

"X815. Are you feeling alright kiddo?" Loke said before attacking another shade that was heading towards Asuka and Diana.

"So you came back with us, too!" Nathan shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Loke said before attacking and shade, "These things are persistent, they remind me a lot of..." he trailed off as he finally got a good look at his surroundings. "Nathan, don't tell me we're where I think we are."

"We've gone back in time by accident, and Fairy Tail is currently battling Phantom Lord," Asuka told the spirit with a grim look on her face.

Then, the magic giant started exploding.

"Al! That light!" Bisca shouted happily.

"It's Natsu!" ALzack replied with a smile.

Whoops and cheers could be heard going through the crowd as they watched the giant fall. After a few more minutes of battling the shades, the sky suddenly started to change. The clouds all swirled into one spot over the giant, and the sky filled with a bright light. A light-colored sphere encircled the metal monstrosity, and the water around it rose up while lightning came down from the heavens.

"What the.." Alzack said looking upon it with wide eyes. "the sky!" Bisca said.

Great magical force could be felt from the giant when a vast purple energy expelled the waves, lightning, and sphere.

"What is going on!" Brandon shouted.

"It's the master, he's currently fighting Jose," Asuka told the young boy.

Suddenly, an even greater force came from the giant in a sort-of white colored sphere. Then a giant golden magic circle appeared above where the giant's head would be. Everyone shielded their eyes as an intense light erupted from the circle.

"What is this light?" Alzack asked no one in particular.

"So bright.." Bisca said.

The shades slowly started to disappear one-by-one as the light hit them. Loke, seeing as the battle was over, decided that he shouldn't stick around, for it would raise too many questions, so he went back to the spirit world.

"The shades are...only they are disappearing!" Bisca stated.

"One after another, But nothings happening to us!" Alzack shouted to Bisca.

"This light... is compassionate," Bisca said thoughtfully.

"It's Fairy Law," Erza informed everyone.

"Fairy Law?" Gray asked.

"Righteous light that slays the darkness. It slays only that which the caster believes is the enemy," Sarah informed the group.

"That's correct," Erza said with a soft smile, "It is super-powerful magic, now counted as legend."

Everyone just gazed upon this light in awe. When the light vanished, a cheer went through the guild members, "Yipee! We beat Phantom!"

Everyone started jumping up and down, whooping with joy at this amazing turn of events. Without even thinking about it first, Sarah and Brandon ran over and tackled Erza to the ground with a hug. They were just happy that Erza was okay. Erza slowly stood up, but the twins wouldn't let go, they just stood there, arms encircled around her, with their faces pressed against her armour. Elfman and Gray, who were standing right next to Erza thought the same thing, 'wait a minute...their hair... the girls attitude...*LIGHTBULB*' "YOU'RE THEIR MOM!" the two men shouted while jumping up and down with smiles on their face and pointing fingers towards the three. Mira looked over when she heard someone shout "MOM!", and when she saw the two men were pointing at, she started squealing with joy, "Oh Erza! You're going to be a mom! That means you're going to fall in love and get married some day!"

Erza immediately blushed before stammering," I... uh...think.. t..that wo..won't be f..for a wh..while."

Everyone in the guild started cheering when they heard the news, but the men were mainly thinking, 'who the hell would be brave enough to date Erza?!'

Then everyone quieted down when the master came out from the top of the giant robot.

"This victory is not just from my power, but a victory for our whole family."

Everyone started cheering all over again after the master had said this.

The master then jumped down and started going towards the now destroyed guild hall.

"*huff* They've really made a big mess now..."

"U...um Master," Lucy said, walking up from behind the crowd.

"MOM!" Layla and Lola shouted while running to give Lucy a big hug. Nathan just stood there smiling before saying "good to see you're alright."

"Thanks," Lucy said with a small smile before returning the girls hugs. The girls then walked back over to their brother.

"You've really had a tough time, I know," the master said answering Lucy.

"Don't give us that face Lu-chan! We're back!" Levy called from the back of the crowd.

The time traveler's all turned to see the little script mage, "LEVY!" Donovan, Lina, Nathan, Lola, Layla, and Jacob screamed before running to stand in front of her, Jet, and Droy.

"Levy-chan!." Lucy said.

"Um..hi there," Levy said looking at the children in front of them, "who are you? Do I know you from somewhere."

"You don't know them...yet," Lucy said with a smile before walking over, "This is Jacob," "HI!" "This is Donovan and his sister Lina," "HI LEVY!" "WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" "And these... are my children, Nathan, Layla, and Lola. Before you say anything! These guys and five others traveled back from the future."

Levy was overwhelmed by the shock of everything while she looked at the kids in front of her, 'Well,' she thought, 'Nathan definitely looks like his mom, and the girls do too, but I wonder who the father is. Jacob looks familiar but I can't place him. Donovan looks somewhat familiar, but I definitely don't know anyone in the guild with that many piercings,' when she got to Lina however, she started screaming as she jumped behind Jet and Droy, 'Those eyes...their...HIS!' she thought. Lina only looked at her, confused and with tears in her eyes that Levy didn't like her.

"Levy!" "What's wrong!" Jet and Droy shouted before taking a look at Lina. When they saw her eyes they started shaking and understood why Levy acted the way she did. They then slowly backed away from the girl, in fear, before turning and enveloping Levy in a hug to get her to calm down.

By this time, Lina was shaking and crying into her brothers shoulder because of the rejection she felt, "B..big.. brother! Why...why doesn't...m...momma, Uncle Jet a...and Uncle Droy l..like me!"

"I don't know Lina. Shh, shh it's okay, you don't need to cry, I'm sure mom has a good explanation," Donovan whispered while comforting his sister.

Levy, who had heard this comment when no one else did because they weren't paying attention, looked toward the siblings again, and, still shaking, slowly pushed Jet and Droy away to get another look at the children.

"What did you just say?" Levy asked the girl.

"I*sniff* sorry. Did I do something *sniff* wrong?" Lina asked while rubbing her tears away, thinking that she had done something wrong, because of the way her mom was acting.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, casting a worried look on her bluenette friend.

"I heard... did you just say..."

"Asuka, can we just tell her please," Donovan pleaded to Asuka, wanting to help make his sister feel better.

"Fine, but this is getting out of control," Asuka exclaimed with a loud huff.

"MOMMA!" Lina yelled, still crying before running to shell-shocked Levy, grabbing her leg and then proceeded to cry on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize I haven't done this yet; but come on, it's pretty obvious, I DON'T own Fairy Tail, if I did, all of my OTP couples would already be dating. :) Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"WHAT!" the guild yelled, definitely not seeing this one coming.

"What.." Levy whispered, slowly coming out of her shock, 'but..her eyes are, and his hair, they look like...Gajeels.'

Asuka then approached them, "Levy, can me and you have a small talk real quick, please?"

"I..uh..I guess so, sure," said Levy before following.

After they managed to find a secluded place where no one would hear them, Asuka turned to Levy, who was now staring aimlessly at the sky, as if it held all the answers that she was seeking.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge someone on their appearance," the greenette lightly scolded the petite girl.

"I know, I just... her eyes look just like... just like HIS do," Levy said as she started to shake, remembering her first encounter with the ferocious iron dragon slayer.

"I am about to tell you something, but you CAN NOT tell a soul, have you got that," Asuka asked, with a very serious look in her eye.

Levy nodded her head, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Jet and Droy?"

There was a slight pause before she finally said, "Yes...not even Jet and Droy."

"Good. Now, I know that you know that you're the mother of Donovan and Lina, right?" Levy nodded, "Well, you're smart, and I'm sure you've realized by know who the father is, right?"

"It's him isn't it... it's...Gajeel Redfox."

"Yes, and in the future, you are known as Levy Redfox."

"... how?"

"Love. You two love each other more than any other couple in the guild, you were dating for three years before YOU proposed to him... in the middle of the guild hall... for everyone to see."

"I still don't understand, what do you mean I proposed to him in the guild hall? And when did I start hanging out with him?"

"All the answers to your questions will be revealed with time, there's no need to rush it."

"Okay, I really should go apologize to Lina," Levy said while turning around.

"Wait!" Asuka shouted, remembering, "Donovan and Lina have no idea that Gajeel had hurt you when you first met, nor do they know that he was part of Phantom Lord. So, you can't tell them, their parents wanted to wait till they were old enough, and the age was decided on 15."

Levy just looked at her before nodding her head, "Okay... but what am I going to say about my behaviour?"

"You're smart, make something up. Or you could tell them that you can't tell them till their older," Asuka suggested.

"Alright, let's go get this mess sorted out,"Levy said while clapping her hand together and walking away.

'I hope no one has told them yet,' Asuka thought with worry.

* * *

**I am really sorry that it's so short, life has had me on my toes because of EOC's and other important tests like that, so I quickly went and tried to make this as long as I could without going past my deadline of 1 week. I unfortunately won't be posting next week because I'm going to Disney in Orlando, Florida with my high school marching band for our annual field trip. It's my first time going and we will be marching a night parade and I am SO EXCITED! I'm on the colorguard at school so I be twirling a flag.**

**See you in two weeks. :)**

**-DoctorWhoGirl14-**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL  
AN: i KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED, BUT I FINALLY FOUND INSPIRATION AND SHOULD BE UPDATED ONCE A WEEK. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :)**

* * *

When the two of them got back, Lucy was crying with happiness that she has an amazing family, and wondering what she ever did to deserve this. When Jet and Droy saw Levy, they ran up and hugged the girl again. She started laughing saying that she was fine and they had nothing to worry about. Asuka then asked if they said anything about Gajeel to the children, and when they answered no, Asuka was happy. Asuka then walked up to Makarov and informed him that none of the children are supposed to learn about what Gajeel did to this guild because of 'special circumstances that cannot be revealed at this time'.

Makarov nodded his head, then shouted, "HEY BRATS! Keep your yaps shut about what happened at the park in the tree," all of them looked confused, "Asuka said it's a guild rule."

They just nodded their heads and went along with it.

Suddenly, the sky started crackling and light filled the air. Nobody had to guess where this was coming from. A minute later, lightning struck the center of the group, and when it disappeared, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed were standing there.

"Where are the kids that claim to be from the future?" Laxus asked looking around.

He then spotted the group of 12, they were standing right in front of him. Zack just stared at his father. His demeanor and attitude were nothing like they were in the future. Zack just glared at the man, still angry about the way he treated his nakama when they asked him for help. Nobody noticed but Laxus. 'Well, I know he's Mira's kid, nobody has a glare like that.' Laxus then smirked at the idea.

The air suddenly started popping and filling with more lightning when Zack noticed Laxus smirking. Laxus went wide-eyed and said, "HEY! I'm not doing that!" He noticed Zack had bolts bouncing around him, and everyone was giving him a wide berth. 'Oh,' was all Laxus thought, 'How did I end up with the she-demon?'

Asuka, noticing that Laxus was putting the pieces together, shouted at Zack, "ZACK! Calm down this instance unless you want everybody fried!"

Cana, who had also noticed the glare, confirmed her suspicions, 'Oh yeah, that's Laxus and Mira's kid alright.' She then elbowed Mirajane (who still hadn't figured out Zack's mom) and told her to go calm him down. "Why me?" Mira asked, thinking Asuka would be better because she personally knew the boy.

"Just do it," Cana said, shoving her towards Zack.

Asuka noticed this, and decided to have a chat with Cana and Laxus later. Mira approached the boy and asked him what was wrong. Zack finally took his eyes off Laxus and when he looked at Mira, he calmed down, 'I was right,' Laxus thought.

Mira put her hand on the young boys shoulder, and then Zack pulled her in to hug her around the waist, glad that his mother didn't change in time. Mira, who was only oblivious to her personal love life, just took this as a friendly gesture between nakama. When the pulled away from the hug, Zack had calmed down considerably.

"OK!" Asuka said, clapping her hands together, "It's getting hard to remember who knows what, so, first, all of you line up," she said pointing at the other eleven time travellers. They quickly scrambled, and soon they were in a line. "Okay, Lucy, come stand by Nathan, Layla, and Lola," she did, "who else? OH YEAH! Laxus, come stand by Zack," "WHAT!" the master shouted. he hadn't been present earlier, and the lightning didn't tip him off, "I have a great-grandson! WOOHOO!" Everyone chuckled and gently shook their heads, they truly had the funniest master in the world.

"Okay," Asuka continued, "Laxus, you still haven't come over here."

Laxus hadn't budged an inch. Asuka then proceeded to walk over to him and drag him to his son, but before she got there, Evergreen was blocking her path.

"Don't you touch Laxus," she threatened, while taking off her glasses, but not activating her powers. "Ever..." Asuka whispered sad and a little hurt that one of her favorite aunts had threatened her, but then she remembered, 'this is not the Ever I know.'

"I was not going to harm him. I doubt I even could, and unless you want to set a bad example for your son I suggest you move it," Asuka whispered to her so that only the two of them could hear it.

Ever looked at the older woman with surprise, 'HER son? Who did she have a son with! And which one was her son.' After a few minutes she stepped aside to everyone's surprise, they had never seen Evergreen yield in ANYTHING! Asuka then said thank you and walked up to the lightning wizard, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Zack.

"Who's next?"

"Our mom knows," Sarah and Brandon said raising their hands.

"Alright, ERZA!" Asuka called, not sure where the redhead was.

Erza walked up from the back of the crowd, and towards the twins. When she was standing between the twins, they both grabbed her hands out of instinct. Erza looked down in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

"Levy! You're up next!"

Levy walked over to Donovan and Lina. Donovan had a worried look on his face, and was standing slightly in front of Lina, incase Levy went crazy again.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier," Levy said, kneeling in front of her future children, "It's just that my mind is everywhere at the moment, you know, with the Phantom Lord attacking and all. I promise I won't freak out again," she then smiled at them.

When they saw she was telling the truth, both of her kids smiled and tackled her to the ground. Everyone started laughing and wondered who Levy would end up with.

"Anyone else?" Asuka said, turning to the group.

The rest of the children shook their heads, but they all had sad looks on their faces.

"Asuka," Jacob said, "Why can't we just tell them?"

Asuka went over to the small boy, kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jacob, we can't change the future."

"But haven't we already changed it by being here?" Jacob countered.

"YEAH!" all of the children shouted.

"..." Asuka had no idea of what to do.

"Cana, Laxus, could I talk to you for a moment," Asuka said out of nowhere.

"Sure," Cana said.

"Why?" Laxus asked.

"Just come here," Asuka said while walking in the direction she and Levy had just come from.

Cana followed, and after a couple of seconds, so did Laxus. When they caught up to Asuka, Cana asked what's up, but Laxus just kept his distance.

"You both have figured out Zack's mother, haven't you?"

"I think so," Cana said.

"I have an idea," Laxus said while looking the other direction.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Mirajane," "The She-Demon," they said at the same moment.

"Well...you're right, do you think we should tell Mira?" Asuka asked Laxus, seeing as, it would affect him the most.

"I don't care," Laxus said.

"Let's tell her, PLEASE!" Cana begged.

"Alright, but what do you think I should do about the other kids, they're so sad because they can't be close to their parents," Asuka said to Cana.

"I don't see how it could change the future any more than they already have."

"But, some of their parents aren't here, and I don't want everyone to freak out when they find out who eventually loves who."

"What about your parents? They obviously must love each other now if you're going to be born next year," Cana said.

"MY parents now are... complicated," Asuka said.

"Why? Who are they?"

"Umm... Alzack and Bisca," Asuka said with a huff.

"REALLY! I am SOOO happy for her! Do you KNOW how many nights I've had to stay up and listen to her talk about Alzack?!"

"Do you think I should just let everyone tell who their parents are?"

"Yes! Everyone in the guild is dying to know."

"Alright.." Asuka said with a defeated huff of her breath, "Let's go tell everyone the news."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

When the trio got back, Asuka called for everyone's attention. When they were listening, she explained the plan.

"Alright people, I have decided that the children can show who their parents are if they want to," Asuka said, "First, I need everyone to group up over there," she pointed to the left, "And the time travelers over there," she pointed to the right.

Everyone separated. The guild members chatted excitedly to each other, wondering who would be revealed. Asuka looked around to make sure everyone was here, and when she saw they were, the time traveler's grouped up; they now had to decide who would go first.

"How about Diana," Ethan said, pointing up towards to girl who was riding on his shoulders.

"Alright. Diana, are you ready to see daddy?" Asuka asked the toddler sweetly.

"DADA! DADA! DADA!" Diana shouted, pounding her little fists into Ethan's hair.

"How about you go with her, Ethan. She has always liked you the best," Asuka said.

"Alright," Ethan said, "HEY EVERYONE!" Ethan shouted at the group, "Diana's going first, but her mom isn't here, so we're getting her dad."

Ethan, with Diana on his shoulders, walked into the crowd, looking for her dad. When Ethan spotted him, he took Diana off his shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Do you see your daddy?"

"DADA! DADA!" Diana shouted, nodding her head.

"Alright, why don't you go to him yourself."

"OK!"

Ethan put the little two-year old down. The moment his hands disappeared, she was gone, running towards her dad. When she finally got to him, she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, while squeezing the life out of him. Everyone was in shock at first, before Natsu shouted:

"WOOHOO! Way to go, Romeo!"

That knocked everyone out of their shock, and started cheering for the six-year-old boy along with Natsu. Macao ran over and picked both Romeo and Diana up in his arms, giving them both a kiss on the head, "I'm going to be a grandpa!" Everyone laughed while Ethan walked up to the happy trio, wrapped his arm around Macao's shoulders, and led him out of the group.

Asuka walked up to them with a smile on her face. She then asked them to go sit on the side while everyone else revealed their parentage.

"Hey," Romeo called, now out of his fathers arms, "Who am I going to marry?"

"Well, her name is Wendy Marvell. She will be joining the guild sometime this year. She's a sky dragon slayer."

"WHAT! We get another dragon slayer," Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Yep. She's one of the nicest members, and everyone treats her like their little sister. You should have heard the threats Romeo got from everyone when they started dating, he was 18 and she was 17. They were saying things like if he ever hurt her, he'll get IT from the master," Asuka said laughing.

"She's only five now?" Romeo asked, doing the math in his head.

"Ummm...well, you see...the thing is...she's 12 now," Asuka said, not wanting to give away too much.

"But I thought you said I was a year older than her?" Romeo said confused. He wasn't the only one. The other members were also confused.

"Some stuff happens and her body gets frozen for seven years, and when it's over, she still has the mind and body of a twelve-year-old. That's how you become older than her, " Asuka explained, trying not to give away any more spoilers than they already are.

They were still confused, but none of them are surprised something like that happened. This was Fairy Tail after all.

"Who's next?" Asuka said, wanting to get off the subject,

"Can we go?" Nathan asked, with Layla and Lola trailing behind him. The girls wanted their daddy to hug them really bad, because they were extremely close to him.

"Sure," Asuka said, trying to hold back a giggle. She could only imagine Lucy's reaction.

"Can we get daddy while you get mommy?" the girls asked Nathan.

"Sure," Nathan said, "But, how about you get him after I grab mom so that it's all suspenseful," Nathan whispered to them, smirking a bit.

The girls started giggling, "OK!"

Nathan then walked up to Lucy, grabbed her hand, and led her over to the girls. When they got there, Nathan said, "You ready to meet your future husband?"

Lucy wasn't sure how to react to this, but she put on a brave face and said, "OK!"

The girls then ran towards the crowd, then, they spotted him. They ran towards their father as fast as they could. When they got to him, they jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. Everyone gaped at them. Lucy just stood there shock, 'OH...MY...GOD!' Mira then started shouting, jumping up and down, " I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

The twins then got to their feet, pulling up their dad with them. They then lead him over Lucy.

"Hey Luce," he said, waving and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey...Natsu."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**AN at the end.**

* * *

The girls had their arms around their fathers waist, refusing to let go. Lucy and Natsu just stood there, staring at each other. Natsu was grinning like an idiot and Lucy was gaping, and had a slight blush on her face.

"Daddy, can you pick us up?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Sure," Natsu said picking up the girls and placing them on his hips.

"Natsu," Lucy finally finds her voice, "Do you even realize what this means?! YOU AND ME GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS!" Lucy screams while waving her arms up and down.

"I understand that Luce. Geez, I'm not an idiot."

Lucy didn't say anything, she just stood there with her eyes wide open.

"If anything," Natsu continues, "I'm glad it was you," by now he had a slight blush on his face and was looking at her side ponytail, not wanting to look her in the eyes, "you are my best friend, besides Happy of course, and...I guess I wouldn't want it any other way."

By now the fire dragon slayer's face was as red as Erzas hair. Although, so was Lucy's. All of the old members were just staring in shock, none of them had thought the boy even understood things like that, he was Natsu after all.

Lucy finally found her voice, "T-Thanks, Natsu. I-I guess I wouldn't either," Lucy stammered while she smiled at Natsu.

The girls jumped down and pushed Natsu at Lucy, and Nathan pushed Lucy towards Natsu. They both stumbled a bit, but found their balance by grabbing the other persons arms. They both turned a brilliant shade of red before letting go of the other. Mira then ran over to the to-be-couple, wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and jumped up and down shouting, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Mira," Lucy said, trying to bat away the barmaids arm, "It hasn't happened, yet."

"Alright Mira," Asuka said, stepping in, "I think you should stop harassing them, and let them go sit with the others,ok?"

Mira nodded, reluctantly taking her arms off from around the others shoulders. The girls grabbed their fathers hands and lead him towards Romeo, while Nathan put his hand on Lucy shoulders, also steering her that direction.

"OH YEAH!" both of the twins shouted at the same time (it was really creeping), "We haven't told you yet," Layla said.

"We use daddy's magic!" Lola finished for her twin. They both smiled before holding out their small hands and each offering a small flame to their father.

"Thanks!" Natsu said before swallowing the flames, 'These are...' "THE BEST FLAMES I'VE EVER EATEN!" he shouted. The girls giggled, they knew their father loved their flames, and since he just finished fighting, real hard from the looks of it, they decided to give him some. They then finished walking over to Romeo, Macao, and Diana. When everyone was sitting down, the rest of the time travelers grouped up to decide who was next.

"Can I go?"

"Sure, Zack," Asuka replied. Before Zack could tell everyone that he was going next, a girl appeared to fall from the sky. Everyone put their guard up. When Zack, who was closest to the girl, looked at her, he gasped before running over and putting her head in his lap. The other time travellers saw this and ran over as well.

By now Zack was gently patting the girls cheek, trying to get her to respond. When Asuka reached the them, she looked the girl over, and said with a smile, "She's just unconscious, must have hit her head when she landed," she told Zack. The teen calmed down a bit, but still had a worried look on his face. By now the present(past) guild members had come over to get a look at the girl.

She had long-wavy black hair, and looked about Zack and Ethan's age, 15 or 16. She was wearing blue jean capri's, a red bathing suit top that sort of covered her big boobs, and had a black Fairy Tail guild mark right underneath her left collarbone, right above her left breast. She had earrings that looked like red gourds, black strappy sandals, silver bracelets, and a slight blush on her face, as if she had drunk a lot. Everyone paused their observations of the girl when they heard her moan, and looked back up to her face.

"Uhhhh...," the heard her say, "What did I drink last night?"

Zack chuckled, "Knowing you, probably everything your mom didn't."

"Shut up," the girl muttered, she then looked at her surroundings, "Why am I outside?"

"Don't freak out," Zack said slowly, "But you, me, Asuka, Ethan, Nathan, Layla, Lola, Diana, Donovan, Lina, Jacob, Sarah, and Brandon have travelled back in time."

She sat up, turned towards Zack, and just stared at him, "Alright," she finally said, leaning in to where their noses touched, and she was peering deeply into his eyes, "How much did YOU drink last night, mister?"

"I not drunk, and I'm not lying, just LOOK," he said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face the present(past) guild members. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her guild family, "You're really aren't lying or drunk, are you?" she asked in amazement.

"No, he's not," Asuka said, "We really did get sent to the past."

"Wow," she breathed, "So... WHEN are we?"

"Fairy Tail just beat Phantom Lord," Asuka replied.

Her eyes went wide and she snuck a glance at Donovan, Lina, and Jacob. Nobody noticed this though, and she quickly turned to Asuka, "So... how did we get here?"

"That would be my fault," Donovan says, stepping forward while raising his hand slightly. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"What did you do this time?" she groaned.

"I was doing a job that required me to decode this message, and then the next thing I know, we're here. But, we've have been here longer than you. I don't know why you didn't come back with us," Donovan said, adding a wondering sort-of tone to the last part.

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter," Asuka said, "it just means we are now on the look out for other members of OUR guild till we can figure out a way back."

"So, what's everybody doing standing around?" the girl wondered, standing up and looking around, "shouldn't you be working on the guild hall or something?"

"Actually, we were telling them who our parents are," Brandon said.

"Cool! Can I go?" the new girl asked.

9"Sure," Asuka said.

"Hi everyone! My name Alco Hall Groh-"

"YOUR PARENTS NAMED YOU ALCOHOL?!" someone shouted.

"No. My first name is Alco: A-L-C-O, my middle name is Hall: H-A-L-L, and my last name is Groh: G-R-O-H. People just call me Alco. I am 15 years old. I am Canas daughter, but I use Canas dads magic."

Everyone stared Cana before Mira said, "Who's your father Cana?"

* * *

**I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! There is really no excuse as to why I haven't updated in months, it's just that I didn't have any inspiration, and the writers block was really bad. I hope you can forgive, but the updates are still going to be slow, maybe two or three a month. Thank you to everyone that is still following my story, I hope this chapter was good. Please leave a review about what you liked and didn't from this chapter, and if you have any ideas for future ones, I would love to hear them. **

**-DoctorWhoGirl14-**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**AN at the end.**

* * *

"I-I..." Cana stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Alco asked as she walked up to her mother.

"No, no. I'll tell them," Cana said with a very soft smile.

Cana stood there, opening and closing her mouth, before the truth finally came out.

"Gildarts..."

"WHAAAAAT!" the other past guild members shouted.

"Gildarts is your father, Cana?" Mira asked her.

"Yeah.." Cana said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mira asked

"Because... I don't feel that I have the right to call me his daughter. He's so strong, and an S-class mage, and I'm... not." Cana told Mira.

"Does Gildarts know?" Makarov asked.

"No. I don't want him to until I have passed the S-class exams," Cana said.

"Hey mom," Alco said, "If you noticed, no one from the future was surprised by this. Do you know what that means?"

"That I become an S-class mage?!" Cana said in surprise.

"No, you don't," Cana looks dejected, "But it does mean that the guild was told, and Gildarts doesn't care whether or not you are an S-class mage, he says that he just wants the right to love you," Alco was smiling when she finished her statement.

"Wow..." Cana didn't know what to say besides this, so she decided to move onto a different topic, "So... who's your father?"

"Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus," Alco replied.

"Bacchus?" Erza said.

"Do you know him Erza?" Cana questions.

"Yes, he is a formidable opponent, me and him have yet to beat each other in battle."

"Wow..." the rest of the guild says in amazement.

"So," Gray says, "If your mother is in Fairy Tail, and your father is in Quatro Cerberus, how did you decide which guild to join with?"

"Well," Alco said, "When I was born, my parents decided that I would live with my mom till I was five. My dad still visited though. Then, when I turned six, I went to live with my dad till I was seven. My mom also visited every now and then. This happened every year, till I was 10, when Makarov and Goldmine decided I was old enough to pick a guild. I love both of them, but I chose Fairy Tail. But I haven't totally been kicked out of Quatro, and am now an honorary member, see?"

She held up a badge from her pocket that had a Quatro Cerberus mark on it, and under that it said 'Honorary Member".

"Wow..." Everyone murmured, trying to get a closer look at the badge.

"So, what made you decide to practice Guildarts magic?" Makarov asked.

"Well, one time when I was nine, my mother had gone on a mission, and asked Gramps (AN: GRAMPS WHEN ALCO SAYS IT=GUILDARTS) to look after me since he was here. While he was looking after me, he had asked me if mom had started teaching me any magic yet, and I said yeah. She had been teaching me her card magic. He then asked if I wanted to see his magic, I said yes because I had never really seen his before, but I had heard a lot about it from the other members about it being really powerful. After he showed me, I thought it was the most amazing thing in the world, so I asked him to teach me how to do it. He was a little hesitant at first, but he had given in, and over the next few months, taught me the basics. He said I had a natural talent for it. Although, I don't think I will ever be as strong as he is."

"Cool!" Natsu said.

"So," Alco said, "who wants to go next?"

"I was going to go, but then you appeared, so I guess I'll now go," Zack said.


End file.
